Damned If She Do
by xthesebonesx
Summary: "I don't have a thing for any vampires," Bonnie said calmly and Katherine smiled as she leaned down and ran her fingers through her hair again; quietly challenging the Little Witch's gaze but unabashedly setting her eyes on her curved body as Damon's hands continued to move across her skin. "No. But you will," Katherine informed. -One Shot. Set after 4x19.


**Damned If She Do**

"Looks like storm won't be ending anytime soon. And here, I thought I actually _trust _your accu-weather forecast, _Witchy._"

Bonnie looked up from her grimoire to see Katherine snapping the blinds to the room shut as the rain pounded on outside, and she rolled her eyes and shook her head in response.

"I said it _should _be ending soon—not that I was sure that it was _going _to… I'm a witch—not a meteorologist," Bonnie responded and Katherine snorted as her high heeled black boots tapped against the rug and she folded her slender arms over her chest.

"You're going to be _deceased _in about two seconds if you keep talking," Katherine replied haughtily and she was immediately met by Damon's stark blue eyes from across the room.

"Hey _Carrie_," Damon warned, before taking a sip of bourbon from his glass. "Take it easy… no need to attack the Prom Queen."

"She wouldn't dare anyway," Bonnie stated flatly, as her olive eyes met Katherine's chestnut ones seriously. "I'm not afraid of her."

"You might not be afraid of me, but you should be afraid of _Silas. _He got into your head by posing as Jeremy, got into _his _head by posing as Stefan," she pointed at Damon, "_and _he got into Elijah's head by posing by as Rebekah. And now he has the cure. God knows what he wants to actually do with it."

Bonnie swallowed hard as she reflected upon Katherine's words, but she didn't say a thing.

It had been a crazy couple of days, with regards to their Silas problem, but now, they were hopefully going to fix everything. Silas had been an expert at finding them way too easily and playing upon their biggest fears and insecurities, as well, with no trouble at all.

They needed to figure out a way to stop him. Bonnie believed coming to New Orleans—a supernatural epicenter for witch history—would have been the answer, but she was miserably wrong.

She'd hoped that she would find guidance—assistance, even—but she had been dead wrong; New Orleans had nothing.

The witches were cowards and now, formally in the midst of some wannabe revolution against a vampire tyrant, who happened to be a protégé of Klaus'. They had yet to give her any information on what she could do to stop Silas each time she sought one of them out; hell, they were even too afraid to stop _Marcel._

_How the hell could they help with anything? It was back to square one._

"Once the full moon finally rises, I'll be able to harness enough energy to drop the veil and send him back to the Other Side, I think," Bonnie said openly, as her fingers trailed against her grimoire. "It's the only way. I hope."

"I think and I hope… your words _really _make me feel confident about this," Katherine hissed, and Damon sent her a look again to which she shrugged her shoulders apathetically. "I'm just saying- it'd _better _work... Some of us have other things—more important things—to attend to," Katherine said and Damon scoffed as he watched her pour herself a drink and raise it to her lips.

"Then why did you even _come _anyway?" Damon asked as he gazed at Katherine, who was still pacing the floor. "Bonnie and I were _perfectly _capable of doing this by ourselves," he said, as he recalled the little group meeting at the Boarding House where they had decided that on the best course of action to stop Silas after everything that happened on Prom Night.

Elena was still batshit crazy and a complete liability with her humanity off, so Stefan, Matt and Caroline vowed to stay behind to keep her on lockdown while Damon and Bonnie would try to find some help with their Silas problem.

It was then when Katherine Pierce crashed the party to let them know that Klaus Mikaelson had gone off to NOLA to stop the rumored witch uprising that was being plotted against him, and it was probably their best bet to seek help from Bonnie's ancestors there.

Only, they should have known that Katherine's "help" came with a price—meaning that she wanted to come with to figure out whatever they were planning, and they had no choice but to let her, because she had the headstone that Bonnie would likely need to complete the spell to stop Silas.

_They would have left her behind if they could._

It wasn't until they'd caught a glance of Elijah Mikaelson in the French Quarter, one day, and an observant Katherine who wanted to make sure _not _to be seen by him that it all finally came together; Katherine didn't give a _crap _about helping with Silas.

She was here because she needed a reason to be stalking _Elijah, _just in case she got caught.

"You have 'better things to attend to,' as in, trailing your boyfriend, so you can make him _love _you, again?" Damon asked, as Katherine's eyes narrowed in his direction. "Honey, he left you for his _brother _and Hayley's demon baby_. _I'd say he was pretty clear about where things stand."

"Where Elijah and I stand is none of your business," Katherine answered sharply. "Besides… things will be different once I get to talk to him."

"To say _what, _exactly? You're still a lying bitch, Katherine. _Maybe _he finally wised up and forgot about you," Damon answered and she smiled with a raised brow before taking a step in towards him.

"Just like _you _did?" she asked, and his face turned to stone. "First me, then Elena… Gee, Damon; when are you ever going to learn that doppelgangers just don't _love _you the way that you love us?"

Bonnie's senses were shaken out of stupor the minute she heard a crash, and she looked up to see Damon holding Katherine by the neck against the pale blue wall of their hotel suite. Katherine smiled definitively as she snatched his glass after hers tumbled to the ground and raised it to her lips; taking a long healthy sip, in spite of Damon's aggression.

And much to his frustration, she didn't even spill a _drop._

"It's true, Damon, I mean, what do you have left, at this point? Your _undying devotion _to the Petrova Fire, even though it's _burned you _time and time, again? Why do you still care? Why haven't _you _turned it _off_ yet?" Katherine inquired.

Damon finally let go of her neck. Katherine cleared her throat when he did and sent him a smirk.

_One to let him know that it didn't hurt a bit._

"I think you should stop talking," Damon said as he neared the king size bed again and took a seat. "An adorable little puppy dies every time that you do," he feigned a grin.

"Good thing I'm not a lifelong PETA member then," Katherine said smoothly, before taking another long drag of his abandoned drink and walking around the room. "And what about you, Bonnie? What's _your _pathetic love story?" she asked suddenly. "It's the one thing the three of us seem to have in common right now, isn't it?"

Bonnie's eyes shot up immediately and she observed Katherine silently before shrugging her shoulders and pursing her lips.

"I don't have a story."

"Bonnie, nobody likes a liar," Katherine said, as she stopped to face her and cocked her head. "Who is your 'epic love?' What's your motivation? Was it Little Jeremy Gilbert? You know he's… _dead, _right?"

Bonnie was suddenly to her feet with Damon just as quickly between she and Katherine. Rage rapidly filled the witch's eyes and Katherine observed her with intrigue as she tried to push past Damon.

"So _Jeremy _is your hot point… _Bingo_."

"I could kill you, you know," Bonnie spat viciously and Katherine manufactured a pout as their eyes met strikingly.

"Why? It won't bring Jeremy back, you know," Katherine stated, and Bonnie balled her fists tightly as her wrath swelled. "Besides, _I'm _not the one who killed him… It was _Silas. _The same person you guys were _all _willing to wake, just to get your hands on the cure…So, if you're gonna blame anyone, blame yourselves—the 'Scooby Gang' who willingly sought out _Hell _on Earth, just because Elena 'the Special Snowflake' Gilbert couldn't handle being a vampire. I was just there, to capitalize on your failures, like I _always _am."

Bonnie finally pushed past Damon and she curled her hand with such tenacity, the lights in the room flickered and Katherine was immediately sent spiraling to her knees.

Katherine erupted in pain as Bonnie quickly advanced towards her and continued to concentrate on administering the aneurysm without another thought at all. Katherine squeezed her eyes and held her head at the temples as the Bennett Witch continued. Bonnie didn't flinch at all.

"I know I wasn't able to do this to you the first time that we met, but trust me, I've been _waiting _for the opportunity to give it another go," Bonnie muttered.

Katherine breathed deeply as the pain continued to sear through her skull and she finally looked up at Damon, who was just watching interest as she writhed at the ground, nearly collapsing beyond the knees.

"A little _help _here, Salvatore," Katherine said between her teeth, and Damon smirked as he folded his arms across his chest and met her eyes.

"I think I'll pass. I'm actually _enjoying_ the show."

Bonnie finally released Katherine from her cruxes, and the vampire let out a huge gasp as she fell forward onto her chest, and her deep brown curls toppled over her—making her face nearly invisible.

Bonnie breathed gently as she took in the air of her power before finally placing her hands to her sides and continuing to study Katherine's frame. She hated Katherine for all that she had done, but at the same time, she found herself envying her; _respecting_ her, even, because the doppelbitch she did what Bonnie never could; she did whatever the hell _she _wanted.

Bonnie had never been so lucky to just let go—to just be _free—_and in a sick sort of way, she coveted that about Katherine. She resented the fact that the vampire truly didn't let anyone boss her around and the way she behaved was almost entirely all on _her _terms.

Bonnie's life, sadly, had been reduced to being the Gilbert caretaker. And though she'd knowingly volunteered for it most of the time because they were her _friends_, it didn't mean that she wasn't sick of it. She was sick of the obligation, and now, she was sick of _herself _because Katherine was right—she felt like a failure.

Jeremy was dead, Elena's humanity was off, and they had lost the cure.

_All of this had been for nothing._

Bonnie swallowed hard before she took a step back and ran her fingers through her silky, almost jet black hair.

She needed a break; she needed to get out of here.

"I need fresh air," Bonnie announced, before grabbing her coat and hightailing it towards the door.

In two seconds flat, she'd left the room, without even saying another word.

Katherine whipped her head up to look at Damon, who was still admiring the witches work and she scowled immediately as she slowly rose to her feet and stared deeply into his eyes.

He didn't say anything.

"How could you just let that happen?" Katherine asked seriously as her eyes burned his. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, you said it yourself, Katherine," Damon noted as he continued to watch her. "You _Petrovas_ don't give a _crap _about me, so why should I care about you? Besides… It looks like Judgy has quite a bit of pent up aggression that she needs to get out of her system. F.Y.I: I'm fine with it being spent on _you_," he winked.

Katherine licked her teeth at his words and smoothed her hands over her black skinny jeans. She cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"If she needs to let her _aggression out, _then why don't you just _sleep _with her? Maybe she'll do us all a favor and accidentally _kill _you."

Damon swallowed hard at that as he heard Katherine's words, before shaking his head furiously and reaching for the bottle of bourbon again. He didn't even bother to pour a glass this time; he opted for raising it directly to his lips instead.

"I'm not sleeping with Bonnie," he replied and Katherine scoffed as she turned around to face the full length mirror. "She's Elena's best friend."

"Who cares?" Katherine mumbled and Damon replied with only another swig of the bottle to his lips. "Besides—something tells me she'd probably be _better _in bed than my dull-as-dishwater doppelganger is… Bonnie's a _witch_; you've slept with one of them before, haven't you?"

"Of course I have, this isn't my first rodeo Katherine," Damon said, almost as if it had been the most asinine question in the world. "What's your point?"

"Don't you remember how it made you _feel _Damon?" Katherine asked, as she continued to tousle her brown curls and stare at her own reflection before her. "Wasn't it… _electric? _Better than _anything _you had ever known?"

Damon licked the bourbon that sat on his lips and he reminisced on the thought.

He had been with a few witches in his lifetime, and Katherine was right; the experience never disappointed. In fact, it was, just as she had said, the best thing he'd ever known—especially if the witch were angry and calloused, just as Bonnie _clearly _had been.

Being with a witch was something indescribable, and quite honestly, he longed for that feeling again.

_He longed to feel alive._

"So unless you've been doing it up with the warlocks, you're making it sound like you've had your fair share of _girl-on-girl_ romances," Damon said and Katherine shrugged her shoulders before spinning around with a smirk. "Am I right?"

The light in her eyes was enamoring.

"Not romances," she eased as she walked in towards him with a pensive look on her face. "Just _really _hot sex," Katherine glinted and Damon almost laughed in disbelief at her crassness.

Katherine never left much to the imagination, he'd realized.

"Well, if you're looking to relive your days of worshiping the witch anatomy, I hear this town is flooded with a bunch of them; probably ready to let their 'aggressions,' loose, if you know what I mean," Damon wiggled his brow and Katherine snorted.

"Are you kidding? I want _nothing _to do with the witches here. They're punks. Couldn't take down a vampire if you _paid _them with a thousand ancient cauldrons to do it. I'm not interested."

"Then what _are _you interested in, Miss Pierce?"

Katherine bit her cherry bottom lip and sent him a knowing look.

He knew that look—he _invented _that look.

Before he could say anything, Bonnie was back; looking as dank as ever, as she pulled her arms through her soaked black jacket and flashed a look of annoyance at the fact that Katherine had so easily recovered.

"It's still disgusting out, by the way," she said to no one, as she hung her coat on the hook behind the door to dry. "I'm gonna go shower—"

"_I _have a better idea," Katherine said, as she walked forward and faced the two. "Let's play a game."

"What'd you have in mind, _Jigsaw_?" Damon asked and Bonnie rolled her eyes as she waved her hands dismissively before Katherine even continued.

"I'm not interested."

"Oh, c'mon, don't be such a wuss, Bennett. Lucy would play," Katherine taunted. "Emily would probably play, too."

"I am _neither _of them, so I'm _not _playing," she replied before walking towards the bathroom and Katherine raced in front of her to block the doorway again, with a sinister smile and matching eyes. "Do you have brain damage or did you already forget what I _just _did to you five minutes ago? Is that something you and Elena have in common?" Bonnie asked bitterly, as she recalled her best friend's attempts to take her down not once, but _twice _on Prom Night.

Katherine smirked.

"True or False," she asked, as she ignored the threat and Bonnie clenched her teeth. "You absolutely _hate _the fact that you are living in the shadow of your 'best friend,' _Elena Gilbert._"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't have to answer that."

"That means it's _true._ Take a shot, Bonnie," Katherine ordered, as she pointed to the bottle of bourbon in Damon's hand.

"Or _what_?" Bonnie stepped in with fierce eyes. "You can't do _anything _to me."

"I can't, but your shame can. The fact that you just can't admit the truth to _yourself _will eat you alive the minute you step into that shower and try to convince your mind that you can keep lying, though Damon and I already know the truth," Katherine said lowly.

Bonnie breathed in a deep breath but didn't respond as Katherine's eyes continued to study hers so strongly, she was sure one of them would erupt into flames sooner or later.

And sadly—it felt like it could be _her, _just based off of how hot her cheeks were feeling.

Could Katherine actually be right that she was jealous of Elena?

_She wasn't going to let her win either way._

Bonnie pushed past her and Katherine laughed gently before she looked down to study her nails.

"I guess the great descendent of Qetsiyah is _just _as cowardly as these common witches from the good 'ol French Quarter. I suppose we know which ancestors she takes after now," Katherine taunted and Damon eyed her hotly.

"Enough, Katherine," he muttered before Bonnie spun around and marched back up to the curly-haired vampire's face with a vehemence in her eyes, like he had never seen it before.

Not even when she took her down moments ago.

Damon sat up straightly and his brows furrowed when she stood right before the woman who easily towered over her, but didn't overpower her in strength the minute Bonnie's fists curled.

Katherine looked a bit intrigued, as well.

"True or False: you didn't come here to keep an eye on Elijah's '_plans' _with Klaus; you did it to keep an eye on him in _general _because you have trust issues."

"I trust him _completely, _Little Witch, try again," Katherine snorted and Bonnie smiled.

"But you don't trust _you_—or the fact that somebody like him can actually love somebody as horrible and revolting as _yourself._ You're actually _terrified _that you don't have the upper-hand for once, and you're scared that he'll find somebody else… Somebody actually _worthy _of his love," Bonnie countered.

Bonnie was slammed to the ground this time, as Katherine snarled in her face, and Damon was there in an instant to rip the vampire away from the witch, before a repeat of the fight—or Katherine's takedown—happened again.

"I normally love a good chick fight, but honestly, _cool it_," Damon said to them both, as Bonnie still lay back on the rug, biting back a grin as Katherine breathed angrily.

It wasn't long before Bonnie had erupted into a full maniacal giggle, and Katherine and Damon both exchanged looks of disconcert the minute she propped herself onto her elbows and eyed them both satanically.

_What the hell had just gotten into Bonnie Bennett?_

"Take a shot, Katherine. Unless you're too much of a _bitch _to admit it," Bonnie spat viciously.

Katherine huffed silently as she placed her hands onto her hips and gazed at the bottle on the night table undecidedly, before looking back towards Bonnie again.

Did she really let this little _Witch Bitch _one-up her, already?

"Fair's fair, Kat," Damon chimed in, and she shot him a look of annoyance as he held up his hands dismissively. "We're just playing by your rules."

Katherine let out one final breath before reluctantly taking her strides over to the bottle and grabbing it without much preamble.

She placed it to her lips tightly, and gulped down a big swig of alcohol in the most graceful of ways, it _still _made Bonnie want to hit her.

_How did she make everything look so smooth?_

Katherine wiped her mouth elegantly with the back of her hand and turned to Damon who was still keeping an eye on Bonnie, much more than he needed to.

_This could be fun._

"True or False, Damon," she said and his head whipped to face her with growing question in his eyes before she formed a wicked smile. "Have you ever wanted to fuck Bonnie?"

The room grew completely still as Bonnie's eyes shot up to meet his, and the vampire turned his attention to Katherine who was grinning all the while.

"A bit _vulgar, _are we?" he asked.

"Answer the question," Katherine replied firmly, as she hopped to her feet and walked up to him slowly—placing her manicured finger hard against his chest before she trailed it up to his neck and looked into his eyes; she felt Bonnie's gaze burned on them. "Have you ever wanted to _feel _yourself within her _so deep, _you'd forget all about the fact that her _best friend _is the supposed 'love of your life?'" Katherine asked and Damon scoffed. "Do you remember the first time just the mere _thought _of her made you _crazy_?"

"No, because it's never happened," Damon replied as Katherine rolled her eyes. "I don't want to have sex with Bonnie… Never have."

"Drink, Damon," Katherine replied and Bonnie interrupted as she sat up completely.

"I believe it—we hate each other," she said slickly as Damon's eyes met hers. "The thought wouldn't _ever_ cross his mind… I know that for a fact."

"So, what about yours?" Katherine asked as her eyes gleamed. "You've never _ever _thought about Damon on all those nights when Jeremy was gone—probably seeing Anna—and you were alone; free to think about whatever and _whoever _you wanted?"

Bonnie's jaw stiffened as she looked away from Katherine and she met Damon's eyes, again.

They were full; like big blue portals that she'd definitely drown in, if she hadn't known any better than she did. His jaw ticked and her tongue swiped over her teeth before she cleared her throat and shook her head.

_Nope. _No _way._

"Not a chance," Bonnie spoke and Katherine raised both brows. "We despise each other. And we only work together _because_ of Elena… What don't you get?"

"I don't get how the two people the most _hopelessly _devoted to Elena haven't decided to just say 'fuck _that_' before finally giving into all that thick sexual tension," Katherine said as Damon rolled his eyes. "You know hate is the _beginning _of a love story, right? Not the _end _of one."

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably on the rug before Damon did what he almost did best; cracked a wise joke.

"Thanks for the pro-tip _Sensei_, however, Bonnie and I _both _hate you, and I don't see that coming around to love _anytime_ soon."

Katherine shrugged as she plopped onto the bed and crossed both slender legs over one another.

Bonnie—unfortunately—couldn't manage to lift her gaze.

"Say what you want, Damon, but you'd both do me in a second… It'd give you an excuse to get your rocks off with each other, once and for all, anyway."

Bonnie swallowed hard as she ran her fingers through her hair but didn't say anything.

_Was sex really the only thing that Katherine talked about?_

"True or False, Katherine," Damon changed the subject and the girl was all ears. "You hate Elena so much because you actually want to be her."

"False," Katherine replied with a sharp voice. "I'd rather not be a pathetic, soul-sucking, crybaby, who's biggest and best quality is the fact that she can _literally _bring death to _anybody _who looks in her direction… _Accidentally._"

Bonnie snorted at that, and she was met with a grin from Katherine Pierce that immediately made her tighten her lips.

The last thing she needed to do was give Katherine any ammunition against her friendship with Elena.

"True or False, Bonnie," Katherine said predictably and the girl sighed as she lazily turned to face her. "And this is a lightning round," she winked.

"What the hell is the 'lightning round?' Do you actually go out and get struck by _lightning?_" Bonnie asked and Damon laughed at that as he took a seat.

It would seem as though Bonnie's wit and banter wasn't wasted on him alone, thankfully.

"The lightning round means that if I catch you in a lie, you can either chug the rest of the bottle of bourbon, _or _you can do a dare."

"What makes you so sure you'll catch me in a lie?" Bonnie defied and Katherine bit her lip.

"Just a presumptive measure, Bon-Bon… True or False," the vampire repeated and Bonnie took in a deep breath as she waited for the fateful question to fall from Katherine's lips. "If you were given the choice between staking Damon or being _staked _by Damon," she winked at the innuendo, "You'd sleep with him."

Bonnie felt her stomach tighten as Damon's eyes slowly shifted towards her and the doppelganger eyed her just as scrupulously, as the only sound in the room was a mixture of her racing heartbeat and the constant beat of the rain falling outside.

_Why the hell did this question make her so anxious? She'd kill him, obviously._

Obviously… Right?

"There isn't a reason to be nervous if you hate him, Bonnie," Katherine reminded and Bonnie huffed at that.

"I'm not nervous—"

"It's a simple _true or false _statement, Bonnie," Katherine replied, as the girl's olive eyes shot up to meet hers. "Would you kill Damon?"

Bonnie sucked in a bout of air and looked down at the rug before her; distracting herself with all of the shapes and colors to try to keep from acknowledging the feeling of Damon's eyes burning through her like fire through paper.

She finally looked up, however, and she met his eyes briefly before letting out the breath and tapping her foot against the air.

"True, I'd kill him. No second thoughts about it," Bonnie said finally, before she fully faced Damon. "No offense."

"None taken," Damon breathed as Katherine sat up in her seat and eyed them engagingly. "I had no doubt that you'd choose my demise over my seduction, Judgy."

Bonnie blinked slowly when she met the sincerity in Damon's eyes, but she sat up straighter to deflect the feeling she got when she looked into them.

_This was getting really uncomfortable. _

"Oh, you are both so full of _shit, _this is nauseating," Katherine said and Bonnie's brows furrowed. "You'd kill him? Honestly? I don't believe it."

"You don't have to," Bonnie answered.

"Uhm, yeah, I do actually—it's the object of the game," Katherine reminded them and Bonnie sighed. "And since you don't care, I want you to bring Damon to the brink of death. Right now. Put your magic wand where your mouth is, Bennett."

Bonnie's brow rose and Damon's eyes widened.

"Uh, _what_?" Bonnie asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Damon added.

"You're gonna bring Damon to the edge of death," Katherine repeated as her eyes bounced between them both. "And no, I'm not. Can you handle that or would you rather polish off the bottle of bourbon?" she asked.

Bonnie breathed in deeply before she turned to face Damon, whose mouth was slightly ajar.

If she didn't do this, it'd prove that Katherine was right and she could only imagine was even _more _sick and twisted scheme the Petrova had up her sleeve, just for her enjoyment.

And it wasn't like she didn't really wanna _hurt _Damon sometimes, anyway. This could be fun, getting out all of her resentment, like she had earlier Katherine. This could be _really fun, _actually, Bonnie thought, as she rose to her feet.

Damon's eyes followed as she outstretched her hands.

"Come here."

"Say _what, _Witchy? We're not actually doing this are we?" he questioned as he folded his arms over his chest. "If you as so much give me an aneurysm, I will _bite_ you," he warned and Katherine chimed in from the bed.

"True or False, Bonnie—you've never been bitten by a vampire and actually _enjoyed _it, have you?"

"True," Bonnie answered simply and Katherine smirked.

"Well, _there's _an incentive," she replied as Damon's face hardened.

Katherine was fucking insane. And he was beginning to realize that Bonnie might have actually been crazier, because she was willing to go along with this little experiment.

What the hell was in the Louisiana air?

"Damon," Bonnie said firmly and he shook his head.

"_No way._ I'm not going to let you _almost _kill me to prove a point. Katherine can go jerk off to something else," he said as he turned to walk away but his movement was stopped instantly.

Damon took in a deep breath as he felt Bonnie's footsteps slowly walking towards him, and he attempted to move again but his body was completely paralyzed. He ticked his jaw, for it was all that he _could _do.

"Bonnie—I _promise you_ this isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be," she said simply, and a cold shiver ran down his spine the minute her emotionless voice slated his ears from behind. "It's just supposed to _hurt._"

Damon internalized a sound of pain that threatened to erupt from his throat when he felt a slight burning starting at his fingertips and running straight through his hands.

She watched as they shook and the vibrant color of the veins beneath his skin flashed brightly the longer she focused on them and concreted her rage.

Save for a few quick breaths, Damon remained silent all the while.

"Why aren't you screaming?" she asked, and Damon finally groaned at the pain shot up through his arms and Katherine smiled the harder he tried to hold it in.

"Maybe you're not strong enough to break me," he taunted.

Bonnie felt a fleeting sense of pride choking her the moment he'd uttered those words from his lips, followed by a few more that positively made her see red.

"_Is that all that you've got, Little Witch?"_

Bonnie gulped apprehensively at the tingling within her veins, as the power surged and her body ached with instant fever.

"Do it," Damon instructed as she began to shake even more than she had been before. "If you _can_ do it."

Bonnie's eyes snapped closed and she let out a scream of frustration when the magic within her erupted and overtook her in one fell swoop.

Damon's body immediately hit the ground and he yelled out in pain at the feeling of every bone breaking and contorting over and over again, as the witch extended both hands before her and completely bestowed the invisible force onto him.

Damon shut his eyes tightly, but it didn't stop the piercing migraine that now shot through his brain as Bonnie breathed erratically at the power running through her.

_She wasn't going to lie; this felt damn good, right now, being able to just let out _all _of her frustrations on the people who irritated her the most. First Katherine, and now him._

And Damon Salvatore was the one who—unknowingly—plagued her, down to her core.

Bonnie's lips lifted at the corner as she watched Damon grasping at his head; his eyes turning to chalk white as they reached the ceiling and she twisted her hand once more to crack another piece of his frame; this time, a bone cavernous within his chest.

As she watched him writhing on the ground, deeply within her advances, another feeling beyond her uncanny pleasure began to surface; one that she hadn't long since felt, since before meeting Professor Shane, then Silas, and being poisoned in the head by their ways.

_She felt control._

Bonnie bit her lip as she took a step towards Damon's body and she breathed in profoundly as the feeling of _pure control _began to barrel down on her, like steaming water from atop a showerhead.

Bonnie basked in it, for she hadn't remembered what it felt like to control her own powers from within her own _skin _in far too long.

She'd been Shane's puppet since the very first day that he showed her what expression was; she'd been Silas' tool from the minute he manipulated her emotions by promising that she could _fix _everything thing and everyone if she just followed his lead.

As she watched Damon—almost lifelessly—shaking on the ground, in that now ripped and tattered black t-shirt of his, Bonnie balled her fists tightly and succumbed to her ire; feeling the strange sense of euphoria that carried over her. The feeling, in all its intensity _and _lethargy felt like a simultaneous death and rebirth happening at the same time.

It felt like she was stronger; but it also felt like she was free—free from the mental barricades that entombed her.

The rage, the anger, the sadness, the tragedy; Silas could only control her if she harbored them within her heart, instead of letting them go. And she just couldn't do that; not anymore.

Bonnie reopened her eyes to a bloody and bruised Damon Salvatore, lying unconsciously on the ground and she swiped the back of her hand across her brow; taking in sound of the gentle rain as it still tapped on outside, all the while.

Bonnie stooped to her knees; cautiously and curiously placing her hand against Damon's jaw, feeling the coldness of his skin and the gentle stubble of his nearly invisible beard against her skin.

She licked her dry lips when he opened his piercing blue eyes and gazed at her as if she were some sort of demon—a demon and an _angel, _all wrapped in one.

_She'd never seen him look so pathetic._

He was almost _dead, _after all.

Bonnie almost didn't even realize it when Katherine walked over and bit squarely into her own wrist to draw some blood. She was shaken out of her stupor when Katherine shoved her skin into Damon's mouth and he grasped onto her wrist thankfully, as he gulped down her blood as though it were a fine bottle of wine.

Bonnie didn't say a word, and fortunately enough, Katherine didn't ask her to.

Because if she _did _have to say something, it'd be completely ridiculous and reveal the depth of her actual _jealousy _that Katherine was being the one to bring Damon back to life after she had just now nearly _killed him._

Yes; she was actually _jealous _about this. What the hell was wrong with her?

Bonnie remained silent as she watched Katherine hold him up as Damon continued feeding on her ivory wrist; honest pleasure in the vampire's eyes as he sucked at it harder and longer with each and every pull that he'd take. Katherine turned to face Bonnie with a smirk as she did it and Bonnie licked her teeth as she watched the blood dripping down Damon's chin.

_Why had she become so captivated by that?_

When Katherine ripped her hand away from Damon's lips he breathed heavily as his eyes met Bonnie's and her muscles tightened.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling—or _why_—but she had the urge to lick the blood off of his lips; her body was damn near _craving _to have a taste of it—and him—and the longer she tried to fight it, the harder mind pushed towards it.

Bonnie had never experienced anything quite like this feeling in her life.

It scared but also excited her. It made her want to run away _and forward _with each and every glance that she and Damon shared.

She wanted this, she realized. She wanted _him, _bad.

"Go for it Bon-Bon," she heard Katherine whisper onto her ear before she tilted Damon up by the chin and grinned mercilessly. _"I promise I won't tell."_

Bonnie hesitantly leaned forward and she looked into Katherine's eyes once more, as the doppelganger nodded her head; _dared her to accept permission into hedonism. _

Bonnie swallowed hard and turned back towards Damon; planting her hand on his neck against his vein, and brushing her thumb along his skin as she watched Katherine's ruby blood departing his lips.

_Begging her to lap it up for him._

Bonnie moved in closer and without another thought, she did it; she _kissed_ Damon Salvatore.

And the moment that she did, her head spun as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

_She liked it way too much._

A feeling of absolution began to overtake her as she gradually pressed her tongue to Damon's lips and slowly but surely gathered the remnants of fresh blood that sat on them.

Damon was seemingly in shock or paralyzed—or maybe even both—as Bonnie leaned in and kissed him firmly and assuredly, this time; wrapping her hands around the dark strands of his hair and pulling him in closer as he finally returned the kiss she bestowed upon him, just as strongly.

_So strong, it almost made him lose his breath._

Bonnie let out a sharp moan when Damon's hand slid between her legs and she flushed at the feeling of heat that overcame her the minute he looked into her eyes.

Honestly? She'd only ever gotten that feeling _alone, _when she was within the privacy and confines of her own bedroom.

The perks of being virgin meant that she never had to feel _embarrassed _about feeling good when she was by herself, because she didn't have anybody else to put on a show for. It was just _her, _and always had been.

But now, with _Damon—and Katherine—_here, things were different. And slightly shy, she _did _feel, with each moan, breath, and gasp that escaped her mouth at his hands; literally.

She'd never been so self-conscious.

And he must have noticed the tenseness in her body when he leaned in and planted another kiss to her lips; this time, much _softer_, before placing his mouth to her ear and seemingly coming back to life the longer that he touched her; _breathed her in._

"_Relax," _he commanded, and she shuddered. "_Just relax, Bonnie."_

Her name was like silk on his lips she realized, as she felt her muscles loosen a bit before he spoke again.

"_Trust me."_

She trusted him.

Bonnie moaned again; this time, more freely, when she felt him slide a hand beneath her navy blue dress. He boldly pushed underwear away just a bit before slipping a finger in and her eyes shut instantly.

_Well, _that _felt good._

"Are you okay?" she heard him softly ask, and she nodded without a word.

_Better than okay._

Bonnie pulled Damon in tighter, and when they kissed, she breathed out with each barely contained moan, directly onto his mouth. She felt herself barely knowing how to contain the feeling resonating within her bones, as Damon worked her so slowly and so smoothly, it almost felt like second nature.

_Like this was meant to be their nature._

She let out a sigh of disappointment, this time, when Damon slid his hand out and she opened her eyes to realize three things:

One: She was now on her _back, _staring up at him from the rug and she had no idea or recollection of how or when she had gotten there. _Freaky._

Two: Damon was studying her so closely, she almost felt like the canvas he had just placed upon an easel; _like the art that he created. _And that was incredibly _poetic._

And three: Katherine was still here; albeit, across the room, but watching—nonetheless—as she sat on the queen size bed in the room, appropriately, with a drink in hand and an inquisitive look on her face. Bonnie wasn't sure how she felt about that—_about being watched—_but she figured she'd find out soon, when Damon slowly parted her legs, leaned over her and stopped his mouth just before her lips, as she looked up at him.

_His eyes were so enchanting._

"Don't worry about her," he whispered, and she didn't say a thing, as his hand sculpted along her side and landed firmly at her hips. "She's just here for the show."

Bonnie nodded and her movement was cut off as Damon's lips molded to hers, and she inhaled at the sweet flavor of the bourbon on his lips, as she could so faintly identify it with each taste of him.

She remained silent and tight-lipped—_it was a struggle, of course_—as they continued to draw each other in and her nails pierced into the back of his neck the minute his mouth curved against her shoulder—trailing definitively down to her chest.

She consistently _wanted _to drown within him. She wanted him to drown in _her_.

Bonnie's lids fluttered when he placed both hands on her shoulders and pressed her down; arching her back only to unzip the back of her dress , as slowly as he could have possibly managed.

She always believed that she had _secretly _been a fan of Damon's rough and tough demeanor but right now, this was perfect; and _he _was perfect for knowing her nuances _so well._

She wanted to be treated like a fine China porcelain doll; not like the other women, though she would be one of them, as soon as daylight hit.

_Tonight, she wanted him to savor her. Because she wanted to savor every moment._

When her dress was finally stripped away and she lay before him in just a strapless bra, it wasn't long before she felt his lips leaving a trail all the way down her stomach and then to her legs.

_His hands, too._

Bonnie attempted to sit up and he stopped her; instead, held her against the ground and squeezed at her thighs.

The moment was finally interrupted when Katherine cleared her throat from across the room and Bonnie tilted her head just enough to see the vampire polishing off her drink and uncrossing her legs. Her heels clicked on the ground and Bonnie inhaled when she neared them and stopped just before the inevitable tryst.

"_Don't _even think about it," Damon lowly, as he looked up at Katherine and shook his head. "You're _not_ invited."

"Oh, but why _not?_" Katherine pouted, as she slid down to her knees, and sat just at the crown of Bonnie's head, as she stroked her fanned-out locks. "Bonnie looks _really tasty_," she said.

Damon didn't say a word and Bonnie didn't flinch at all, as the vampire curled her fingertips at the witch's chin and stroked up to her temple with a devilish grin on her lips all the while. Bonnie's breathing steadied around the third or fourth time that she did it, but her mind continued to race, as their eyes met and Katherine tilted her head silently.

She could also still feel Damon stroking at her legs, as well.

"I think she likes it," Katherine said to Damon, though her eyes didn't leave the olive ones below her. "I guess you're not the _only _vampire Ms. Bennett has a thing for, huh?"

Bonnie pressed her lips before licking them smoothly, and Katherine's fingers dotted down from her face to her collar bone—drawing circles sporadically, as they sat I silence.

Bonnie never shut her eyes.

"I don't have a thing for _any _vampires," Bonnie said calmly and Katherine smiled as she leaned down and ran her fingers through her hair again; quietly challenging the Little Witch's gaze but unabashedly setting her eyes on her curved body as Damon's hands continued to move across her skin.

"No… But you will," Katherine informed, before planting her lips against Bonnie's, and feeling the girl's hand pull her in faster—_deeper_—as they kissed swiftly; attempting to figure out the forensics and schematics of their positions.

_It didn't matter._

She tasted Katherine's lips; her _excitement, too_, as the vampire hovered over her, and her spiraled curls fell over her face, creating a healthy sea of brown.

When Katherine finally pulled back and Bonnie breathed in to catch her breath, she was met with Damon's mouth this time, as he plunged forward permissibly, and brought her desires back to him the minute their tongues touched again.

She felt herself pulled up to sit between them and she barely had time to think as Katherine's hands expertly removed her bra and her lips pressed to her shoulder blades, while Damon drew her in with delved kisses and nips and bites at her lips.

_She was convinced he wanted to draw some blood._

Her hands smoothed over his toned chest the minute he removed his shirt, and Bonnie leveled herself onto his lap as he pulled her in and her knees pressed to his thighs. She let out a sharp gasp when Damon's hands gripped her at the lower back and she immediately felt Katherine dip a finger inside of her as he seemingly spread her apart.

Bonnie's eyes snapped shut as her forehead landed against his shoulder.

_Was it normal to feel this hungry for affection? _She supposed the answer was _yes_, for somebody like her, who hadn't received any—literally and figuratively—until now.

Until now, she hadn't _known _the meaning of being worshiped and venerated.

She didn't _know _what it felt like to truly be at the center of something that she had _control _over.

She had always been the key, but never adorned. She had always been needed, but never actually _wanted._

And right now, she felt _wanted._

Bonnie reopened her eyes and snapped out of her thoughts to the growing feelings and sensations all around her, while Damon stated wispy things in her ear, and Katherine used only her hands to outline her words.

_This was incredible. And she had a feeling it could only get better._

Bonnie hooked her hand behind her and used it to draw Katherine closer, as the vampire's fangs flirted with the nape of her neck and her hands continued to push inside of her at a fevered pace.

When she looked up to meet Damon's eyes, he simply looked elated just to _witness _the pure pleasure and ecstasy that was growing in her own, though she had been trying her best to keep mum about it.

_Until now._

The moans that passed her lips were _more _than a turn on, she realized, as Damon's blue eyes slowly became hypnotized by her, as she lean within Katherine's grasp. He watched on in envied silence as his sire slid her hand over Bonnie's bare stomach and pressed harder to gauge her reactions and formulate her touches to them, from there.

_Katherine had been a master at her craft, after all._

"Who's here for the show, _now_?" Damon heard, and he looked up to see both of Katherine's brows raised as she pulled her fingers out of Bonnie and placed the two to her own lips. "She tastes _delicious._"

And that was the only thing Damon needed to hear, before he lifted Bonnie into his arms, damn near _threw _her into bed, and climbed over her, sans dark denim jeans.

Bonnie let out a choked moan when she felt him move his head between her legs and her eyes only opened when she looked up to see Katherine grabbing her leather jacket and heading for the door.

Bonnie swallowed hard.

"Where are you going?" she asked breathlessly, and Katherine's brows rose as Damon turned to face her as well; head still clamped between Bonnie's smooth caramel thighs.

"I'm still in a monogamous relationship," she said, referring to Elijah, confidently. "But _you _two aren't… _Have fun,_" she winked.

Bonnie watched as the door slammed and she breathed in deeply as Damon's eyes met hers in quiet question.

Free will and everything intact; were they _really _about to do this?

He loved Elena; she loved Jeremy. They would never be able to take it beyond one steaming sex session because of reality, and this would be a one-time deal. They couldn't hurt the ones that they loved.

"I don't care," she said suddenly, and Damon's eyes narrowed as he leaned his palms against the sheets and Bonnie sat up, still looking into his eyes. "I don't _care _if this makes us horrible. I don't care about _anything _right now, other than you being inside of me," Bonnie ordered and Damon's lips slowly formed into a smirk as his hands landed at her sides and he eased her down.

"Then what are we waiting for, Bennett?"

"_This_," she said, as she flipped him beneath her; employing all of her strength and power, as he watched the blinds in the room snap shut, the lights flicker, and Bonnie pull his hands to her skin as she straddled over his lap.

Damon's lids lowered and he grinned appreciatively when Bonnie slammed him onto his back and trailed her fingers down his skin tentatively.

He licked his lips while he watched her.

"Just so we're clear…" she started, as her hand stroked him finally, "I would _definitely _stake you if I had to," Bonnie said. "And I _liked _what I did to you tonight. I _enjoyed _every second of it."

Damon breathed in as Bonnie positioned herself over him so closely, he could quite literally feel the _heat _radiating off of her body. His fangs itched and eyes threatened to darken.

"I know you would," he replied, as his finger circled her chest. "You'd kill me without a second thought," Damon added.

Bonnie held back a smile at the clear feeling of dominance that she held over him in this very second, before letting out a sharp breath the minute she realized she was laying beneath him, _again, _and his fangs were fully elongated, as his hand crept up to her neck.

Bonnie breathed as his thumb stroked along the vein that was pumping so loudly throughout his ears, before he tightened his grip a bit and tilted his head.

She curled her fist; nothing less than an aneurysm was on stand-by.

Bonnie threw her head back when she felt Damon move inside of her and she gripped her fingers at his shoulders the minute his teeth sunk into her skin.

_Much _better than the last he did that; _definitely better._

His hands curved around her chest and she shut her eyes as a feeling of warm overcame; enveloping her senses completely until she felt his lips pressed to the lobe of her ear.

He kissed along the top and her muscles tightened when she heard him whisper the words she'd been waiting—_nearly dying_—to hear.

"_We'd tear each other to shreds, if we had to," Damon whispered, as he licked his teeth and lowered his mouth against her chin; he lightly peppered it with a kiss. "But you'd _totally_ wanna screw me first."_

A/N: Yeah, so… This was actually supposed to be a fic for Bamon Week on Tumblr (Dark!Bonnie/Bamon) but since I totally dropped the ball on that one, I decided to post it now, anyway. LOL. Enjoy! ;) I don't write smut, *shrugs* hahaha


End file.
